Imperfect Harmony
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Sara Sidle, will you do me the honor of... GSR. No warnings necessary.


Disclaimer: Characters contained within do not belong to me. 

Author's Notes: The mood I was in that prompted my last story has passed. The only thing I'm going to say about that other story is this: you can never please all of the people all of the time. If you're here and reading this, thanks for sticking with me;)

* * *

Imperfect Harmony

by Kristen Elizabeth

* * *

_Marriage is a great institution...but I'm not ready for an institution yet. - Mae West_

* * *

"So, was Nick right?"

Sara emerged from the bathroom, rubbing lotion into her hands, a frown on her face. "Right about what?"

Grissom glanced up from the same journal article he'd been reading when she went to take a shower. "Are you anti-marriage?"

She approached the bed. "I said that I wasn't, remember?"

"Yes, but your response might have been influenced by the circumstances under which the subject was broached."

"Rephrase, please, Professor."

He set his journal aside. "No one thinks all that clearly after fourteen hours in the lab, waiting for IAB. And Nick was looking to rile you up because…I don't know…he was bored and needed something to do. Maybe you just said what you did in order to side-step a potential argument."

Sara put one knee on the mattress. "Are you saying you didn't like my answer?"

"Well, no. I mean…"

"Would you rather I be against marriage entirely?"

Grissom sat up higher against the headboard. "Consider me side-stepping this potential argument."

She crawled onto the bed and sat on her knees beside him. Her hair was wet and disheveled from the brief towel rub she'd given it. "Let's not do the side-step. We were overdue for this conversation anyways." Pausing for effect, she continued, "Marriage."

"Marriage," he sighed.

"You're not a fan."

"It's more complicated than that."

"I agree. Which is why the answer I gave Nick still stands. I'm not against it…when it's done right."

Grissom cleared his throat. "So, you do want to get married someday?" Her shoulders lifted. "You have to give me more to go on than that."

"Why? Are you planning a proposal?"

She smiled when his eyes widened. "Sara…"

"If you are…don't." The look on his face prompted her to make a grab for his hands. "In keeping with our new tradition of actually communicating, you are the only man I would ever marry. If I wanted to get married."

"But you don't."

Sara slowly shook her head. Grissom's chin lowered to his chest. When he finally looked up, he smiled. "Neither do I."

"I'm not a radical feminist," she said a moment later.

"I'm not afraid," he countered.

She laced her fingers through his. "And…it's not because of my parents."

"It's not because I don't love you enough."

Sara tilted her head to one side. "You risked a lot to be with me this much. I don't need a ring to know that it's for real."

"And I don't need a piece of paper to know that you're in this for the long haul." Grissom hesitated. "So."

"So." She swung one leg over his body, straddling his waist. "Do you see yourself changing your mind?"

He let his hands rest on her upper thighs. "Do you?"

They shook their heads at the same time.

"Let's make it official," Grissom said a moment later. "Sara Sidle, will you do me the honor of not marrying me?"

"Oh, Gil," she said in her best gushing female voice as she untied the silky belt of her robe. "I would love to not marry you."

He slipped his hands into the parted robe and took a hold of her waist, pulling her down towards his chest. "But will you still have me and hold me?"

She kissed the center of his chest, just over his heart. "For better or for worse. I'll even cherish you."

"What about obeying?" Sara sat up just enough to give him a look. Grissom smiled wryly. "I'll settle for cherishing."

"Seriously…are we okay with this?"

He gently reversed their positions, covering her slender body with his larger frame. "Honey, we're on the same page. At the same time, for once."

"I know. Don't rock the boat."

Their lips met, tongues played. Eventually, he moved his kisses down the line of her throat, his beard tickling the super sensitive skin he found there.

Before his mouth found its intended target, Sara blurted out, "I don't want kids." Grissom lifted his head; she bit her lip. "I don't think I'd be a very good mother."

He looked at her for a minute, then rolled back over onto his side of the bed. Reaching for his glasses, he slid them on.

Being of the same mind had been nice while it lasted.

* * *

Fin 


End file.
